


the mark on his wrist he never talks about

by covellite



Category: Yandere high school
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, In Media Res, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Misgendering, Possessive Behavior, but not in a sexy way because these are teenagers, sam is just not a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Taurtis and Grian finally have the chance to escape Sam and his twisted world, but Sam won't make it easy.AKA I was thinking about how A/B/O dynamics would impact a teenager, and then I remembered Yandere High School exists.
Relationships: Taurtis/Sam (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	the mark on his wrist he never talks about

He stumbles to his feet, ignoring the way his wrist burned. Standing half-unsteady, he glares at Sam, hands curled into fists. Sam laughs.

"The little beta Greon thinks he can put up a fight? How cute."

"You stole his suppressants," Grian says. It's not a question, or even an accusal. Simply a fact.

"So what if I did? He doesn't need them."

"That's not for you to decide."

"Isn't it?" Sam straightens, his eyes flashing in the light. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the alpha here. He's _my_ omega and _I_ get to decide what he does."

"He doesn't _belong_ to you!" With this, Grian throws a punch that Sam easily sidesteps. He tries again, only for Sam to tackle him down while his guard is lowered from anger.

"Where is he?" Sam asks sweetly.

"You'll never find him."

Sam's hand wraps around his throat, not quite enough pressure to suffocate but enough to make his breathing slow and his heart rate skyrocket in fear.

"I think I will," he says. "Taurtis never leaves me for long. In fact, I bet he's right here in this very room."

The threat that rings through Sam's voice is far too familiar, but Grian shakes the fear away. Instead, he smiles back at Sam.

"I spoke to Ellen. You'll never see Taurtis again."

The grip around his throat tightens as Sam's eyes narrow. "What did she say, exactly?" he growls. "Word for word, Greon."

"They said Taurtis and I will escape this world and never return, and you will live the rest of your miserable life here, rotting away alone. And they were also keen to remind you to watch your back."

The words are barely out of his mouth before Sam's body slumps over. Ellen stands above them with a neutral expression on their face.

"It was a very literal prophecy, all things considered," they say as they push Sam's body away and help Grian stand. "Your wrist is bleeding."

"I know. Thanks, Ellen." Grian spares a look down at Sam. "What did you do to him?"

"A magic spell. One touch and he fell asleep." Their eye flickers gold as they speak. "I cannot fully erase your wound with magic. Mate bonds are irreversible."

"But this isn't a mate bond. I'm not an omega, and it's not on my neck. It's just a bite." Grian knows he sounds desperate, but he doesn’t care. Anyone would be desperate in his situation.

Ellen takes gentle hold of his bleeding wrist and examines it. "He intended it as a mate bond. It will not function as one, but the magic is there nonetheless."

The feeling of being forever attached to Sam feels like sludge down his throat. "What will it do?"

Ellen hums as they think, eyes glazing over temporarily. "It will fade, but never disappear. Sometimes it may cause you phantom pains in the night. That is all that I can see."

They press a kiss right above the bite mark, and the bleeding stops. The blood already dripping down his arm and hand dries, then falls off in little flakes. The bite is still raw, but not dangerously so. The slightest touch will no longer tear the skin apart.

"Thank you, Ellen," he says. They nod.

"Sam will wake soon. We should go."

Grian can't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure almost all the tags I put on this can also be found in YHS. What the fuck.


End file.
